The current proposal seeks renewal of the biotechnology training program in Bimolecular and Tissue Engineering (BTE) at Duke University. The objective of the biotechnology training program in BTE is to provide classroom, laboratory, and research predoctoral training in the design, manipulation, and quantitative characterization of biomolecules, cells and tissues. The training program in BTE involves 38 faculty with 19 faculty from the Pratt School of Engineering (Biomedical Engineering, Civil & Environmental Engineering, Mechanical Engineering & Materials Science) and 19 faculty from non-engineering fields, four in the Trinity College of Arts & Sciences (Chemistry, Computer Science), and 15 in the Basic Medical Science (Cell Biology, Biostatistics & Bioinformatics, Neurobiology) and Clinical Departments of the Duke University Medical Center (Obstetrics & Gynecology, Medicine, Pathology, Radiation Oncology, Radiology, Surgery)To date, a total of 44 students have received predoctoral traineeships in BTE: 20 trainees have received their doctorates, 20 are still in training, and four have left the program. The disciplinary breakdown of trainees is 26 in BME, eight in ME&MS, four in Chemistry, and one each in Biochemical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Cell Biology, Zoology, and Bioinformatics & Genome Technology. BTE predoctoral trainees are required to (1) perform research that is interdisciplinary in nature and is central to the development of medical biotechnology, (2) have at least two BTE faculty on their doctoral dissertation committee, (3) take one of three approved laboratory-based engineering courses in modern biotechnology, (4) take four engineering electives that provide breadth in BTE [trainees entering the program from non-engineering disciplines select two engineering electives], (5) take two advanced courses in the biomedical sciences relevant to BTE, (6) take two semesters of the interdisciplinary "BioE" seminar series for credit, (7) participate in a three-month industrial biotechnology internship, (8) present in the annual BTE poster session, and (9) undergo training in responsible conduct in research. The BTE training grant currently supports nine fellows for two years commencing in either the first or second year of graduate study. The current level of NIH support is 9 fellowships. This renewal requests a modest increase in support to 12 fellows. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]